Lights and Laughter
by dark's silver shadow
Summary: Katrina Rochester has had a rough life. She is now buying the Opera Populair and repairing it in hopes of making a better life for herself and her brother. She has her fair share of demons to deal with however. ErikOC
1. Haunting Memories

Katrina Rose Rochester gazed upon her last remaining chance at happiness for her and her brother. The former Opera Populaire, nothing left but a shell. It was the perfect gift for her brother. She had obtained all the paperwork for a shamefully low price. Repairs would start the day after tomorrow. Soon her brother would have his own beloved opera house, and she would see him truly happy for the first time in a long while: for the first time since the accident. If only she hadn't been so blind, the whole thing might not have happened.

_flashback_

"Come on Katrina, darling, your brother is away and everyone is in the auditorium enjoying the party. No one will ever know."

His hand wandered closer to the tie at the back of her dress. Katrina moved further from him.

"No. Drake. This isn't right. I'm not interested in that and I never meant for you to think I was. I don't want to ruin our relationship by rushing into a lustful embrace. Why don't we return to the ball, hmm?"

"Katrina, I swear. What am I supposed to do? Wait until after the wedding?"

"That's the idea Drake."

He stands there for a moment before quickly advancing and grabbing her wrists in a painful vice grip.

He then leans close and whispers into her ear.

"Katrina, what am I going to do with you? I get every other piece of tail in this place that I want, but you; you are a challenge. I've never had to work so hard to get what I wanted from a woman before." His grip tightens even more. "And when I finally think I have you where I want you. Lined up to be wed next week; completely under my thumb. That pesky independent spark of yours just has to flare up now." He backs her up and pushes her into the wall. "You WILL obey me though, one way or the other. You WILL be the perfect trophy wife. And you will sing on cue; like my little pet songbird."

This whole time Katrina had been shell-shocked. She kept thinking, how could this be happening? How can he say these things? Then it finally sinks in. TROPHY WIFE, PET, OBEY. He was using her. She was just another pretty thing to him. Now that she thought about it, he had been slowly taking her independent and headstrong traits and turning them into docility and obedience. Thus she transcended from the feeling of shock, confusion and now anger. She spit right in his face.

"I don't understand how you got away with this for so long but by god I will not stand for it now!" He slammed her into the wall hard, making her whimper.

"_**What was that Katrina? You used to take punches in the face and not even say a word. You used to be able to handle anything! This scum took that from you. Now is your chance to get it all back girl."**_

With these thoughts she woke a part of her Drake thought he had killed. She shoved him back and made her way to the door. Before she made it he yanked her back by the hair, spun her around to face him and back-handed her hard. She punched him right in his nose before shoving him back down and kicking him in the side. She tried one more time to run to the door, it was locked. She heard a low laugh coming from Drake.

"Looking for this my little pet?" she turned to see him dangling the key mockingly in her direction.

"Give me the key Drake." Her voice was quiet. Calm and cold like steel.

"I don't think so my dear." He then pocketed the key and came at her quickly. He punched her hard, knocking her to the floor. He then pinned her down and began to try and take her clothes off. No matter how hard she struggled, his strength was too much. She couldn't get her legs far enough under her to give her enough leverage; he was making sure to keep his body weight pressing on a nerve on her leg. Numbing them. She was trapped.

"Get off me!" she began biting, squirming. Doing anything she could to keep him from getting what he wanted. She wasn't going to let this happen.

After fighting with her for a long time he finally gave up. He hit her again, got up and unlocked the door. He stood there looking down at her.

"I've had enough. You're going to stay here until you learn your lesson." With that he stormed out of the room into the hallway; locking the door behind him. She curled up on the floor, thinking of what she was going to do when he came back. She eventually fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to find fire surrounding her, and ran to the door--but it remained locked. She pummeled it with her fists as hard as she could.

"HELP! HELP ME! I'M LOCKED IN!!" She broke into a fit of coughing and had to crouch down. No one was coming. She knew she had to find her own way out. But as she searched the room there was nothing. She was locked in her fiery tomb. In a final attempt she used a metal candelabra and tried to find a damaged spot on the door. She knew the fire must have affected it somehow-- there next to the handle was just the spot.

"Bingo." She eventually hacked her way out of the room but now faced a maze of blazing corridors and a now unstable stairway. She slowly found her way to the stairway and saw a shape coming toward her from the opposite side of the corridor. When the form had gotten a little closer, she realized that it was her brother Edward.

"Come on Kit-Kat. Follow me."

They slowly made their way down to floor level but right as they made it into the main hall the ceiling gave way and began tumbling down on them. They ran toward the doorway when she was pushed over by her brother. She looked to find her brother pinned down by a beam and one side of his face being licked by the flame from another beam. His screams finally hit her ears as she ran over to move the beam pinning him down. It was heavy but she managed to move it and help him the rest of the way out.

As soon as she was outside she began yelling for someone to come help her.

Her brother was fine. He still had 20-20 vision. Nothing was broken seriously. But the right side of his face was scarred. From the bottom of his nose(just above where the lip begins),all the way up onto his forehead, from the right side of his nose to right in front of his ear. All scarred.

Sitting there stroking his beautiful blonde hair from his face she promised herself to never bring this upon them ever again. She'd quit singing and dancing. She'd give up playing her instruments and composing. She'd give it all up. It was her fault this happened. His career was going to struggle, if it survived at all. _**"I'll leave everything musical to him. I'll keep my art though. It didn't get us into this mess. I promise Edward. I'm going to take care of us."**_

The world of lights and laughter can often be double sided. What appears as bright, beautiful and carefree may really have an ugly, two-faced underbelly. An inner world that parallels the outer, but without which there would be no "world" to begin with. So all that is seen as corrupt behind this small little world of lights and laughter has weeded itself so deeply into the heart of things; to remove this blight would most assuredly result in the utter and temporarily absolute downfall of its way of life and function. Sure it could be rebuilt, but it would take a long time.

_end flashback_

She took a deep breath of the warm night air. Spring: new life, new beginnings. It was her brother's time, even if he didn't know it. Katrina was tired of watching her brother's genius stay unknown because of his face. His voice deserved to ring throughout an auditorium. He deserved to be center stage, to have his works performed.

It was all going to be better--she knew it. She looked up to the sky; the picture that was painted in the heavens tonight was breathtaking. After taking a mental picture she began to head back to their small apartment. She had a great idea for a new painting and the blank canvas was calling to her. The call of her music was calling loudly, as always, but she pushed it away. "_**Only art my friend. You belong solely to my brother now. Take your inspiration to him, not I."**_


	2. First Letter

Could it be possible? Could it truly be possible for your life to take a complete 180 degree turn? To think one instant that your life had no meaning left whatsoever and then to find a small flicker that might just be what would be called hope.

Erik watched from the shadows as a woman oversaw all the busy repairmen working with such fervor that you knew they were being paid well. She had long brown hair, a strong bone structure, and was very curvy. He could tell that she used to be a dancer. Just in the way she moved around, the way she carried herself. He couldn't quite tell what shape she was in, she wore a men's shirt and pants. The foreman was approaching to speak with her so Erik decided to move closer and listen in.

"You the new manager miss?"

"Yes I am."

"I was wonderin if you would come inspect the flies with me. The men have already repaired them and need lookin over by the manager for approval."

"Oh no problem. Lead the way monsieur."

Erik quickly went up into the flies and observed her progress.

She climbed up ropes and shimmied hither and thither; nimbly going from the top to the bottom. She had removed the shirt to better her mobility and was checking everything in a form fitting tank top. He saw that her body was in shape. Her pants fit on her hips, not on the waist as was conventional; they fit her perfectly showing that she did make them herself. Small waist, busty, wide hips and curvy thighs to match. Overall she had the classic hour glass shape about her and kept her body toned, while keeping herself at a healthy weight that conformed to her larger bone structure without making her look like skin and bones. She had definitely been a dancer. At the moment she was hanging by her long legs and checking the underside of the walkway. Making sure it was sturdy and that the rigging underneath was in good shape. She knew what she was doing. _**"Thank the gods. But is she as knowledgeable when it comes to music? We shall have to see. Erik will let her have the reigns, for now. Hopefully she will be smarter and handle things better than the last two. It would be most unfortunate should Erik be forced to intervene as drastically as before."**_

"Everything seems to be in order monsieur. Your men did a fine job." Just then a man dressed with a long black cape and a hat covering half of his face stepped onto the stage. Without having to look up he called to her.

"Katrina, would you cease being such a monkey and come down to speak with me like an actual person."

"Awww, but Edward, that's not any fun at all. Lol. I'll be right down my dictator of a sibling." She then made her way down and spoke with her brother.

"You know, I seem to be the only one who's doing any work around her my dear brother. I think my co-manager needs to get his tail in gear and do something productive." He just shook his head and gave a small chuckle.

"Then I suppose you would not like to know of the employees I just hired for when this place is back up and running?"

"Oooooo, do tell." She looped her arm around his and they made their way off stage and up some stairs until they made their way into the newly refurbished box 5.

Erik made his way to the nearest hidden door. While the actual building was rebuilt he had made sure that all his hidden passage ways were also rebuilt. He even decided to throw more in throughout the opera house. He did love his hidden doors and passages, so why not indulge and make more than there were before?

He stood in his hollow pillar and watched and listened.

"Well Kit-Kat, I managed to employ Madame Giry as our ballet mistress. Her daughter, naturally, will also be a ballerina or chorus girl, whichever we wish to place her as."

"We will need to test her abilities then. Continue."

The man, Edward, took his hat off at this time and set it on a chair. When he turned his head back to face this Katrina woman, Erik was surprised to see that he also sported a white mask. Exactly like his own.

"I basically managed, single handedly, to acquire all the members needed for the Corps de Ballet, the chorus, the flies-men, the orchestra, the former conductor agreed to come back at the insistence of Madame Giry. Almost everyone was hired by the persuasion of the good Madame. The only pieces missing are the leads; prima ballerina must be auditioned for naturally, the lead chorus still needs to be assembled. That and what will our first performance be?"

"Well…….I had hoped you would step in as our leading male vocalist Edward. You have an incredible range. Logically you are the best choice to ever be found."

"Katrina, I've told you that my career is dead to the public."

She stood now; she looked like she was beginning to get upset.

"Why? Because of your face? That can easily be covered by makeup. You have such a talent Edward! I hate to see you like this. I hate to see you think that you have no life left in your career, and I hate knowing that it's my fault. I bought this opera house and am manager. I say you should perform as you deserve to. It's your right!"

"What about you Katrina? Hmm? What about your career that you gave up on? Everything you are telling me. That I deserve to be on stage. That I deserve to share my talent with the world. All that can easily be said of you as well my dear sister. I'm every bit manager of this place as you. I say you should perform. Dance again, sing again, and compose. Stop fighting it; stop pushing that half of you away. You turned completely to your art and are ignoring your other talents."

She turned away from him and was now facing the pillar. Erik could see the battle inside her.

"No Edward. I had my time in the lime light and look what it got us. Nothing but misery, pain, and heartache. It's your time. Not mine. You deserve this. I can manage the opera house myself mostly, while you are preparing for performances. I have it all figured out Edward. Please. Don't fight me on this my brother. This is the only gift I can give you. Don't reject it."

Edward turned his sister around and embraced her.

"You shouldn't feel responsible for what happened 5 years ago. We're both 25, and too young to have false guilt. You don't need to 'repay' me for something that wasn't even your fault."

"Edward, it was my fault. If I had known better than to trust Derek I never would have been locked in that room. I would have never been trapped inside that burning opera house, and you would never have gone in to save me. The beams would have fallen, but not on you, and your face would never have been burned." She pulled herself away from him. "You may say that it's not my fault and that I don't owe you anything. But I still feel that it is; agree to this. If not for yourself then do it for me. Do it for father, and mother. They always supported our gifts and wanted us to do well in life." They were silent for a long time. Each looking as stubborn as the other; when at last Edward spoke.

"Alright petit lutin; I will agree, but only if you will help me practice my parts. That requires you to sing with me, play, and if the part calls for it, dance. Deal?"

"Edward…"

"Either you agree to this or I will never ever perform."

"Alright! Geeze!" They both exited the room and Erik went down to his lair.

A few months went by. The repairs were finally finished. Katrina was walking through the now splendid grand hall and making her way to the beautifully restored auditorium. Everything was quiet and peaceful. It took her breath away. She made her way up to the stage and sat down on the edge of it, admiring the beauty that surrounded her. At the moment it was only herself and her brother living there. Tomorrow everyone they had hired; the performers and etc. would arrive to take up residency. Next to her, in the corner of her eye, she saw something flutter to the ground next to her. When she looked there was an envelope sitting on the ground next to her hand. She picked it up, noting the skull shaped wax seal before opening it. She removed a sheet of parchment. "Good quality paper." She unfolded it to read the words inscribed in red ink.

Dear Mademoiselle,

I would like to welcome you to my opera house, and would like to thank you for restoring it to its former glory. I would also like to inform you that any managerial decisions regarding productions shall first be approved by me before they are carried out. This includes casting, orchestra, costumes, and what the next production shall be. I also require that box 5 be left empty for my use. My monthly salary of 20,000 francs will be due this Friday. You will leave it in an envelope in box 5. If you absolutely must contact me, you may either leave your message in box 5 or have Madame Giry deliver it. She is familiar with this procedure and will know where to contact me. Should you fail to meet any of my demands you will suffer the consequences. If you doubt this, just ask Andre and Firmin.

I wish you the best of luck in resurrecting this opera house's reputation for excellence.

Your Obedient Servant,

O.G.

She sat there for a moment. _**"Ok Kat. Use your senses…..he's still here…….right above you….in the shadows. Just like your brother**__** always does**__**. Hiding in the shadows."**_

He was looking down on her. Watching to see how she would react, when she suddenly looked up. Right at where he was standing. _**"She knows where I am."**_

"Monsieur Fantôme. I cannot pay you your 20,000 francs. All of our funds went towards the repairs and hiring our new performers and employees. Everything that is left over is going toward our first production, which I was hoping to be a work composed by my brother. I can give you a copy of the score if you like; a tale of two lovers torn apart by the secrecy and lies of those around them. In the end they find each other, both changed by their experiences in the world, and jaded by the injustice done them. I found it to be beautifully written and composed; my brother and I happen to be each other's worst critic so it cannot be said that my judgment is biased." Erik stood still, amazed that she had the nerve to speak out into, for all she should know, thin air. He said not a word. Assuming she would find herself to be indulging in a silly notion that someone was actually there.

"Ah, I see. I forgot. Leave messages in box 5. My apologies; goodnight monsieur." With that she stood up and headed toward the manager's office.

_**"What a strange girl."**_

petit lutin-this means little imp in French


	3. Flesh Eating Toad

A few weeks pass and the preparations for the production went smoothly. Edward hadn't had time to practice his lines and music so he finally decided that tonight he would make Katrina own up to their deal. He had to admit that he was nervous though. To put it lightly, he and his sister weren't quite known for making contemporary compositions.

So naturally he was unsure how the public would receive them here in this new city. Time would tell, but why did his sister decide not to do a typical production on opening night? At least then they would be certain to make enough profit to finish paying for everything. _**"Ah well. There's no changing her mind now."**_

He made his way to their office and knocked on the door. After waiting a few moments with no answer he walked in to find that she wasn't there_**. "Hmmmmm. She isn't near the stage since I just came from there…." **_He tried the seamstress's room and the ballet room. She wasn't in the orchestra pit or above the stage in the flies. Then he remembered that she had mentioned something about liking the roof.

So he made his way up and sure enough she was there. He knew because the door to the roof was locked.

He sighed.

"I swear. Sometimes I just don't understand her." He then began picking the lock with pins he pulled from his pocket. He always carried pins with him because he knew he could never be too prepared with his sister.

He then opened the door and snuck onto the roof. Carefully keeping to the shadows, he made his way to the statue of Apollo and his lyre. From where he was standing he could see Katrina sitting between the wings of the outreaching statue.

"_**I wonder why they gave him wings. Odd." **_

Making himself focus from his random thought; he noticed that his sister was lounging on her perch with a very thoughtful look on her face. Something was obviously on her mind.

"What happens to be on your mind Kat?"

She heaved a sigh and waited a few moments before answering.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to think of a way to calm my mind. It's been rather restless lately."

"Hmmm I wonder why."

"Thank you monsieur sarcasm."

She sighed.

"It's been bothering more and more lately though…it's to the point where I'm hearing small melodies drifting through the air at the most random times. Or while I'm overseeing the rehearsals my fingers begin to twitch and my chest aches. As if there is too much pressure in my lungs…I don't know how to describe it Edward. It's just worse than usual; even my art can no longer alleviate my symptoms."

The worry and heartache were etched upon her features and he shook his head.

"Kat you speak of this as if it were a deadly disease eating away at your flesh."

She smiled slightly.

"If only it were. Then it would be simple to take care of."

They sat in silence for a while, each in their own little world when Edward finally spoke up.

"The way I see it Katrina there's only one thing you can really do. I think it's time you came and helped me rehearse my role. You've been running from this long enough and you know it."

She sat atop the statue silent and emotionless, trying to think of any way out. But she could not find one.

She was trapped and had no choice but to indulge the demands of mistress music. As terrifying as it was for her she brushed aside the memory of smoke and flame. She took a rose that had been lying in her lap and took in its sweet smell to dispense of the horrid stink of scorched wood and burnt flesh. She looked down at its delicate blood red petals and accepted that the time was right to try and move on from that night.

"We better get to it then oh great tyrant. You are so far behind in rehearsals that even as the composer I don't think you have a leopard's chance in high heels of pulling this off."

She slid down the side of the statue to find her brother staring at her completely baffled. "What?"

"You do realize that your analogy made no sense whatsoever."

She rolled her eyes,

"Of course it made sense. Any half minded boob of an anteater could understand that. Get your head checked. Please. For the safety of us all."

He shook his head and began walking off and she skipped after him. He glanced back and began shaking his head even more.

"Hyper are we?"

"Noooooo. Me? Poppycock! That is utter rubbish. How dare you suggest such a thing of ME? Of all people."

She said this as she closed the door to the roof, turning back to give the beautiful sky one last look. "Goodnight Sir Moon, keep careful watch of the stars."

* * *

As they made their way to the mirrored practice room Katrina sobered a bit as they began to speak of how the performance was coming together. They debated on ways to make the characters mesh with each other and the story line better and how he should handle his role.

"I always loved how you enacted it while it was being written. Remember? When you came to me for an opinion and I always told you there was no point in even coming to me?"

"Yes, but with that harpy as our leading lady I don't think it would pan out like it should. It does not work well when you have one good actor and one who is more of a toad on stage." Edward laughed at his own thoughts.

"As much as I hate it, La Carlotta is the only person with the correct range for the role. No matter how off pitch it may be. Ugh, I'm surprised she hasn't busted anyone's eardrums. I feel retched for putting the audience through this but as I said, she's all we have."

"Not exactly. We do have..."

"No Edward. I will not."

"I was just suggesting." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and dropped the subject before the red on her cheeks caused her head to explode in anger. They conveniently reached the practice room at this time and deftly began warming up for their little rehearsal. He began his vocal exercises as she warmed up her fingers on the piano.

After a thorough warm up Edward turned to his sister and said, "How about we start on page 32?"

She flipped through a copy of the score, not quite as familiar with it as her brother to find that page 32 holds a duet.

"Ugh Edward! This is hard enough for me as it is. Can't I just, I don't know, ease back into this maybe? It's been years since I've even tried to play much less sing."

"Quit whining you'll be fine. I've heard you humming a few times and know better. Now hold up your end of the bargain or else."

She huffily settled her fingers on the smooth keys and began to gently caress their surface. It was a haunting melody with a slow, building crescendo throughout all of the song. She then began to sing, softly at first but quickly regaining her confidence.

"You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live. To breathe.  
You're taking over me."

* * *

Down in his humble abode the Phantom was draped across a plush new sofa he had bought after the mob had ransacked his lair. He knew the rehearsals were going well and excluding the presence of that dratted Carlotta, he was quite pleased with the cast.

He was wracking his brain for some fresh ideas. His fingers were itching and ready to go. If only he knew what to occupy them with. When he heard something lightly drifting down from above. A melody played on a piano for sure. But this voice was different. It did not sound like any that had been floating about the opera house recently.

It was too faint for him to hear so in his utter boredom he decided to go forth and investigate.

Perhaps he could get a decent scare out of one of the young ballet rats. _**"Yess…this is far better entertainment than moping about. And far more productive."**_ As he drew nearer to ground level he continued to track down the source of this melody. A male voice had its turn in the duet. It then occurred to him that the source was most likely in the large practice room. _**"Perfect. That particular room has a whole wall of double mirror so that I may enjoy the show."**_

The male had a very strong and emotional voice. Quite pleasant.

"Have you for gotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then.

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live. To breathe.  
You're taking over me."

When the Phantom reached the room he saw that Edward man finishing his portion and the woman at the piano joined in for the next short phrase. Their voices combined quite nicely.

"I look in the mirror and see your face.  
If I look deep enough,  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over"

* * *

Edward's voice fades away, leaving Katrina's voice quiet, clear and sweet.

"I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live. To breathe.  
You're taking over me."

And Edward joins in for the rest of the song.

"I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live. To breathe.  
You're taking over me.

Taking over me,  
You're taking over me,  
Taking over me,  
Taking over me."

Immediately after the song finished Katrina laid into Edward.

"See! I was COMPLETELY flat during the solo and ruined the whole thing because YOU were stubborn and made me rush into this!"

"Oh soothe thy ruffled feathers oh Queen of Fluff. You were fine. I didn't hear any such thing. It was just like the old days. I knew you've been sneaking a song or two so you're voice isn't as rusty as you would like everyone to think."

She just huffed as she preoccupied herself with flipping through the score for something else to practice.

The Phantom was about to start his 'applause' in a classic plan to screw with the already frazzled manager when Madame Giry opened the door. It sort of stole his thunder so to speak.

Edward greeted her cordially and brushed off her compliments to him.

Katrina futilely tried to hide herself from view by sinking lower and lower on the piano bench, trying her best to discreetly slide underneath the large instrument itself.

"Katrina, I had no idea you sang and sang so well at that. Why are we being subjected to La Carlotta's screeching version of this piece during practice and not seeing YOU as our own Prima Donna? Come child, sit up."

Katrina reluctantly re-situated herself correctly onto the bench and grumbled slightly. All the while Edward was doing his best not to laugh, knowing full well that he had suggested Madame Giry stop by for just this reason. His sister was FINALLY going to get the scolding she deserved. Revenge was sweet.

"Speak up girl. I can't understand a word you are saying."

Katrina gave her brother an evil glare, suspecting there had been a set up of some sorts.

"I said, because I'm not supposed to be singing. The only reason I am now is because my brother dearest is blackmailing me into it."

She shot another evil glare his way.

"If I did not agree to help him practice he would still be squirreling away his talent from the eyes of the world."

"Like you?"

Katrina stopped glaring at her brother and dropped her head. After Madame Giry's excellent point the floor was quite attractive.

"It's more complicated than you think Madame."

"Is that so? Tell me, how is it that you refuse to allow your brother to waste away his talents while you do so under a false pretense of guilt and martyrdom?"

Katrina looked up at her slightly shocked. And Madame Giry chuckled.

"Your brother explained everything to me after Carlotta's first rehearsal."

"And I had every right to. Too much of that squawking and everyone might become infected with bleeding eardrums and tone-deaf pitches. It was my duty as co-manager to remedy the situation the best way I knew how"

"By running and telling mommy. Gotcha." Katrina rolled her eyes as she interrupted her brother with this sarcastic statement. She then wearily put her head in her hands and heaved a large sigh.

"No. We will find someone to replace La Carlotta. I agree that she is infecting the whole cast. But I will NOT take her place. I am still Manager, and as such I say no. I am too out of practice and I will keep to my vow."

Madame Giry simply nodded and stole a quick glance at the mirror wall with a knowing glint in her eyes before leaving the room. The seed had been planted. She had personally made sure that one of the secret entrances to his domain had been cracked open just enough to allow music to drift down more freely. All that needed to be done now was wait for his influence.

* * *

He sat there the whole time watching each of their faces as this discussion concerning the Prima Donna took place. On one hand he knew that finding a suitable leading lady at this point was nearly impossible as close as they were to dress rehearsals. He also could not allow that THING to continue and hold the lead spot. His ears simply could not take it much more. His thoughts turned to Christine, but he knew she would never return. Not after what had happened between them.

"It is clear that Erik must interfere. The Manager is making a large error concerning a crucial part of the performance. It is necessary that I 'persuade' them to make the right decision."

He smirked at his own murmured thoughts and made his way back to his domain to write a very important letter to one Mademoiselle Rochester. The Phantom was back, and he finally had purpose again.

* * *

well. writer's block is a real biotch. not to mention keeping up with my classes and job sooooooo, yeah. thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me. i hope you stick with me. maybe this lonely little chapter is a good omen against this war i wage against the terrible monster known as writer's block. peach y'all.


	4. Temper Tantrums

Katrina sat out in the middle of the theatre observing the cast during their first dress rehearsal. So far the costumes were magnificent; the costume department had outdone themselves. Everything was going perfectly well until Carlotta stepped upon her train. Rather than allowing rehearsals to continue and just wait until she was backstage to bring attention to it like an actual professional would, she decided she would throw her hands in the air and begin a ridiculous tirade of nonsense.

"Bah! I am finished with this nonsense! Get my luggage! Bring my doggies! Bye-bye!"

Katrina put her head in her hands and sighed despondently. This was the fifth time this week the Diva had thrown a tantrum. Each time over something more insignificant than the last; honestly she was tempted just to let her walk out. Sighing to herself again, Katrina stood. They had no official understudy for La Carlotta's roll and they had yet to find a suitable replacement. Well… one willing to step in that is. She walked closer to the stage and raised her voice authoritatively above the quiet murmur that had broken out amongst the cast.

"Everyone please continue with rehearsals as best you can until I've retrieved our diva. I shall return shortly." With that she began heading toward Carlotta's dressing room at a leisurely pace. Trying to think of a way to keep the Diva here without slaughtering her pride was not proving to be a very fruitful process.

As she neared Carlotta's expansive dressing room she could already hear the harpy's voice and she was still at the end of the corridor. Katrina paused attempting to prepare herself the best she could before entering the dragon's den.

_**"Lord give me strength."**_

As she took her first purposeful steps she heard a strange noise come from behind a closed door to her right. She stopped mid stride and curiously tilted her head as a curious pup would. As if this would help her decipher the sound more easily.

There it was again, a thump just barely audible above the ruckus coming from down the hall.

Kat glanced in that direction before she decided it wouldn't hurt to let Carlotta torment her maids for a bit longer. She tested the handle and found the door to be unlocked. The hinges creaked slightly as she gently pushed it open wider.

"Hello? Is everything ok in here?" She looked about in puzzlement. There was nothing but a few pieces of furniture covered in sheets. Undisturbed dust had settled upon everything and the beginnings of cobwebs could be seen in the corners. As she walked further into the room she couldn't help but muse aloud.

"Why would thumping be coming from a spare dressing room?" Just as she was about to turn and head back to handle the Carlotta situation the door slammed shut and deftly locked.

"Good afternoon mademoiselle. Do you have a spare moment? There are a few matters I wish to discuss with you." His voice was mockingly cordial as he turned to face her fully with a condescending smirk upon his features. Katrina quickly schooled her features to that of indifference, but not before he saw the flash of panic and dare he say _fear_?_**"Delightful."**_

"Messier Phantom I presume? What an honor to finally meet you in person. I'm truly thrilled. However may I be of service good sir?"

He gave a low chuckle as he gracefully circled her. She immediately thought of some exotic jungle cat stalking prey. No matter how cliché that sounded, even in her own head, it was still definitely not a comforting thought to be having during this situation.

"Sir? I rather like the sound of that," he was behind her and suddenly very close as she felt his breath gently fan over her neck. "it has a certain ring to it wouldn't you say?" He paused there breathing slow and even, intimidating her with his nearness. She immediately regretted putting her hair into a hasty bun earlier.

_**"Is he waiting for some sort of response?"**_

A loud shattering of glass suddenly broke through the awkward silence accompanied by dramatic wailing and shrieking.

The Phantom moved into her sight but maintained his uncomfortable proximity. Much to her chagrin.

"Well. It would seem that our 'diva' is once again displeased."

How she wished he would back up, just an inch, she felt too much like a caged animal.

"I was actually on my way to appease her so if you would excuse me. Perhaps we could continue this discussion after I have handled the situation." She made as if to move toward the door when he blocked her path with the broad expanse of his chest. He was clad in his full apparel. His suit immaculate down to the gold cravat pin. He grabbed her arms with near bruising force.

"I think now is the perfect time for our discussion to continue. You see Mademoiselle Rochester, I am displeased. And when I am displeased…undesirable events may occur." He increased the pressure on her arms slightly. Just enough to send his message clearly. He turned suddenly with a flourish of his cape. Katrina restrained her sigh of relief as the distance was once more restored between them and attempted to salvage some semblance of authority.

"La Carlotta… yes…she has become quite the annoyance for us all. Monsieur Rochester and I are desperately searching for a replacement as we speak. Hopefully a suitable substitute will be acquired soon. Until then I beg your patient indulgence just a bit longer." He turned at this and made as if he were pondering her words.

In reality she suspected he had already formed his own solution and subsequent list of demands, this game was soon growing tiresome as Carlotta's rage somehow seemed to intensify down the hall.

"As lovely as your words sound, I am not fooled. Finding a replacement at this point with the correct range would be near impossible. No…no no, your plan will not do at all. Instead you will take her place." He turned to fully face her now and shortened their distance; his body language conducted as if he were daring her to protest. He appraised her features, from her disheveled hair down to her well formed legs. "Yes, you will do nicely as a temporary lead. I expect for the change in cast to be announced by tomorrow morning's rehearsal and for you to begin preparing immediately."

With his final words he strode quickly past her and she could hear the sound of a panel sliding. "Do not disappoint Mademoiselle." And with that she heard the panel slide closed. With her mind being so preoccupied over the past few weeks she had almost forgotten about the Phantom and his reputed love of trap doors. She would not be making that mistake again, especially after the humiliation she just endured.

She was livid. Her face began to flush with the strength of her pent up emotion. Throughout the whole encounter she had done nothing more than stand like some rooted tree in the middle of the room. She was the manager and owner of this establishment and had been conducting herself with authority and made certain she was given the respect due her. Suddenly this "Ghost" decides to pop up and for some reason she is left with not steel but rubber for a spine!

She straightened her shoulders and re-hardened her spine before heading toward the door. Her booted steps seeming more like stomps as she strode purposely into the corridor, turning at the threshold and giving the back wall of the room a formative glare before slamming the door shut. As Katrina was about to begin her angry journey back to the main stage she heard a low chuckle and a melodic taunt commenting upon her fit.

_"Brava. Brava." _

This made her face flush even further as she attained a new level of rage. She raised her fist as if to punch the wall but held herself in check before stamping her foot and storming off with a growling-shriek of rage.

Erik watched as she threw her little tantrum and could not resist throwing one last jibe her way. He allowed himself a pleased smirk as her reaction did not disappoint. Her temper may present a problem in the future but for now he found it amusing. He chuckled once more before turning in the direction of his lair.


End file.
